


Dimensional Royale information

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Dimensional Royale [1]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Lego Ninjago, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aidan Verde, Angel Neko, Bitter Merlot, Connor Verde, Crimson Blade, Devon Akuma, Dian Geo, Gretel von Shang, Masters von Shang, Mystery(Ninjago), Paris Yogen, Phantom Field, System XX(Cross Tag Battle), Titan(Team ATMC), Zoey Surge, Zora Garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: I plan to make my own version of Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle's story This story is to tell you of what to expect has the Prologue.
Series: Dimensional Royale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094639





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom

Hello. I will be making a fan version of Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Story Mode with the following media as the 4 worlds in the Phantom Field:

Team ATMC(my own project) for Blazblue

Tales of Vesperia for Persona

Ninjago for Under Night In-Birth

Devil May Cry for RWBY

Now here are some things you should know for each media=

Team ATMC: this story will only contain characters from my Team ATMC series and some characters will be new ones that never appeared in the series. Also Rachel Alucard will be the only one not replaced with a Team ATMC character so it can make sense.

Tales of Vesperia: nothing to note

Ninjago: this story will be an AU version of Ninjago with a few things different from the canon show and will not have the original 4 ninja in the Phantom Field and the story will also have 2 fan characters which one is my own creation named Mystery and the other was created by a YouTuber known as DTinaglia Studios named Zora however I did some changes to the character for the sake of sense. But I still give full credit to DT for the character. Also this AU version of Ninjago will be more foul mouthed. Think of it as Ninjago but not TV-Y7. Also Lloyd's main weapon in this story will be the Sword of Sancuary from the Possession season.

Devil May Cry: takes place after DMC 4 and before DMC 2 as that is the chronological order of the games.

As for the story as a whole the script will be pretty much be the same with some rewrites to match the characters personalities.


	2. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom

For this part I will be telling of the new characters that were never shown in the Team ATMC series and of the two fan made Ninjago characters Mystery and Zora. I will also list all the characters of Cross Tag Battle who were in the story and who they will be replaced with. It will also tell of each characters Distortions and Astral Heats(along with Astral Heat themes)

Characters=

Blazblue/RWBY(Team ATMC):  
Astral Heat theme:  
Rising(RWBY)

Ragna the Bloodedge/Aidan Verde  
Distortions:  
Adept Rogue  
Death and Rebirth  
Astral Heat:  
The Terror of Death: Demonic Divider  
Theme:  
New World Project(Project X Zone 2)

Noel Vermillion/Angel Neko  
Distortions:  
Heat Wave  
Burning Pierce  
Astral Heat:  
The Mirage of Deceit: Haze of Treason  
Theme:  
Here I Come(.hack//G.U.)

Jin Kisaragi/Connor Verde  
Distortions:  
Katana Drive  
Ice Spike  
Astral Heat:  
The Avenger: Final Judgement  
Theme:  
Location of Power(.hack//G.U.)

Iron Tager/Masters von Shang  
Distortions:  
Heavy Rain  
Tri-Edge  
Astral Heat:  
The Rebirth: Celestial Wrath  
Theme:  
Dark Infection(.hack//G.U.)

Hakumen/Crimson Blade  
Distortions:  
Time Dust  
Triple Crosser  
Astral Heat:  
Winged Crimson Demon  
Theme:  
Skeith's theme(.hack)

Nu-13/Zoey Surge(new)  
Distortions:  
Electric Shockwave  
Lightning Strike  
Astral Heat:  
Thunder Storm  
Theme:  
Victory Must be Grasped (.hack//G.U.)

Hazama Honoka/Bitter Merlot  
Distortions:  
Fire Dust  
Lightning Dust  
Astral Heat:  
One Shot Kill  
Theme:  
Lusus Naturae(RWBY)

Makoto Nanaya/Gretel von Shang  
Distortions:  
Shield Thrust  
Shield Uppercut  
Astral Heat:  
Rising Sun  
Theme:  
Brave New World(Project X Zone 2)

Platinum the Trinity/Dian Geo(new)  
Distortions:  
Boulder Kick  
Stone Tsunami  
Astral Heat:  
Your Grounded!  
Theme:  
VS BOSS(.hack//G.U.)

Azrael/Devon Akuma  
Distortions:  
Xth Cross  
3 Bladed Stab  
Astral Heat:  
Fiery Lion  
Theme:  
The Almighty(Persona 4)

Jubei Mitsuyoshi/Paris Yogen  
Distortions:  
Ill Wind  
Fire Vortex  
Astral Heat:  
The Prophet: Will of the Gods  
Theme:  
Chain of Fate(.hack//G.U.)

Es Mitsurugi/Titan(new)  
Distortions:  
Laser Eye  
Halo Clone  
Astral Heat:  
Bullet Dance  
Theme:  
Sky Lagoon Zero(Megaman X4)

Persona/Tales of Vesperia:  
Astral Heat theme:  
Fury Sparks arranged

Yu Narukami/Yuri Lowell  
Distortions:  
Shining Dragon Swarm  
Divine Wolf  
Astral Heat:  
Savage Wolf Fury  
Theme:  
Aim for the Top

Yosuke Hanamura/Flynn Scifo  
Distortions:  
Burning Phoenix  
Judgement Surge  
Astral Heat:  
Radiant Dragon Fang  
Theme:  
Fury Sparks

Chie Satonaka/Estelle Sidos  
Distortions:  
Holy Rain  
Extreme Stars  
Astral Heat:  
Sacred Penance  
Theme:  
Ring a Bell

Yukiko Amagi/Rita Mordio  
Distortions:  
Violent Pain  
Mystic Drive  
Astral Heat:  
Ancient Catastrophe  
Theme:  
Burning Fighting Spirit

Kanji Tatsumi/Judith  
Distortions:  
Moonbeam  
Ashen Moonlight  
Astral Heat:  
Radiant Moonlight  
Theme:  
Tenacity

Naoto Shirogane/Raven  
Distortions:  
Havoc Gale  
Fury Blast  
Astral Heat:  
Blast Heart  
Theme:  
Chance for a Big Reversal

Aegis/Nan  
Distortions:  
Stalagmite  
Raptor Ring  
Astral Heat:  
Soaring Raptor Blast  
Theme:  
A Bet on This Bout

Under Night In-Birth/Ninjago:  
Astral Heat theme:  
Weekend Whip(Ninjago)

Hyde Kido/Lloyd Garmadon  
Distortions:  
Energy Slash  
Energy Wave  
Astral Heat:  
Gold Ninja  
Theme:  
Tournament Whip(Ninjago)

Linne/Zora Garmadon(fan made)  
Distortions:  
Energy Surge  
Energy Charge  
Astral Heat:  
Energy Dragon  
Theme:  
Morrigan stage(Project X Zone)

Waldstein/Karlof  
Distortions:  
Metal Punch  
Metal Pound  
Astral Heat:  
Heavy Metal  
Theme:  
Blooming Villain(Persona 5)

Carmine Prime/Morro  
Distortions:  
Spirit Sword  
Tornado  
Astral Heat:  
Hurricane  
Theme:  
Ghost Whip(Ninjago)

Orie Ballardiae/Misako  
Distortions:  
Arrow Pierce  
Shovel Combo  
Astral Heat:  
Spinjitzu Slice  
Theme:  
Vengeful Beauty(Night Shade)

Gordeau/Mystery(fan made)  
Distortions:  
Triple Shot  
Dark Blade  
Astral Heat:  
Charged Slash  
Theme:  
Keeper of Lust(Persona 5)

Vatista/P.I.X.A.L.(Samurai X)  
Distortions:  
Silver Blade  
Booster Charge  
Astral Heat:  
Samurai X Mech  
Theme:  
Heartful Cry(Persona 4 Arena)

RWBY/Devil May Cry:  
Astral Heat theme:  
Devil Trigger

Ruby Rose/Nero  
Distortions:  
EX Streak lv 3  
Maximum Bet  
Astral Heat:  
Spectral Punch  
Theme:  
The Time Has Come

Weiss Schnee/Dante  
Distortions:  
Jackpot!  
Devil Must Die  
Astral Heat:  
Dance Macabre  
Theme:  
Devils Never Cry

Blake Belladonna/Lady  
Distortions:  
Burst Attack  
Hysteric  
Astral Heat:  
Maximum Blast  
Theme:  
Lady battle

Yang Xiao Long/Trish  
Distortions:  
Round Harvest  
Maximum Voltage  
Astral Heat:  
Duet Pain  
Theme:  
Show Time!

Rachel Alucard/Rachel Alucard  
Astral Heat theme:  
Crossing Fate(Cross Tag Battle)  
Distortions:  
Tempest Dahlia  
Baden-Baden Lily  
Astral Heat:  
Clownish Calendula  
Theme:  
Queen of Roses

Character info(new/made up characters)=

Zoey: the Z in Angel's old team from school: Team AZUL. A girl who has a large crush on Aidan just because of his legend as the Turnabout Terror/Green Demon and gets upset when the fact he already has Angel as his girlfriend is brought up. Whenever she gets the chance she tries to show him that she'll do whatever it takes to win him over... but it won't happen because those methods are taken to the extreme and she won't listen when someone tells her off about it. Her Semblance is electrokinesis and her weapon is a spear that splits into dual swords for both piercing and slash attacks.

Dian: the D in Paris' old team from school: Team PRDT. A girl who is overly obsessed with her leader, Paris, to the point where she calls him 'Master Paris'. She also really hates people who disrespect Paris and people who think they're better than Paris... mostly Aidan. Her Semblance is geokinesis and her weapon is a cypher like Strider Hiryu's but it can transform into a machine gun.

Titan: a robot made by the Atlas military. Here's something you should know about Crimson Blade. After the Merlot Twins incident, General Ironwood thought Crimson Blade would be a worthy ally so they recovered its memory card and remains to rebuild it. It was rebuilt to have the exact same abilities and memories as before but it was reprogrammed to be on the Huntsmen side, and he actual speaks now, however a mistake from still having its memories is that it remembers Aidan destroying it so he held and grudge. While it doesn't intend to kill him it is determined to not stop until he's won against Aidan... which has yet to happen. When they rebuilt Crimson Blade, Ironwood looked through more of the Merlot Twins ideas that they recovered from their computers memory and found one to be interesting. A silver armored machine made to be superior to Crimson Blade, named Titan. So they got to work and thought to modify it with inspiration from a previously destroyed Atlas machine: Penny Polendina. Specifically: her ability to generate an Aura despite being a machine. Both Titan and Crimson Blade can fire lasers from they're eyes but Titan has something that Crimson Blade can't, Crimson Blade's uniqueness aside from having Time Dust is his super form: the Crimson Winged Demon. Titan has the ability to create a holo clone to that mimics his every move for double the damage and can even generate holograms for illusions while Crimson Blade can't. As for Titan's weapon: it's pretty much the same as Sun Wukong's gunchucks but with two key differences. 1 being the type of gun used. Sun's gunchucks are single barreled shotguns with multi lever action, while Titan's are small assault rifles. 2 being that the chains on Titan's weapon can stretch far out for a wider attack range and even a grapple function. And I guess there's a third difference being that Titan's weapon doesn't become a bow staff unlike Sun's.

Zora: in DT's version of Ninjago, Coles transformation into a ghost was over exposure to the cursed realms heart from trying to destroy and when it was destroyed, Morro and the other ghosts of the cursed realm were turned back into humans. Zora was the ghost known as Bansha and joined the Ninja for saving her and she has the element of gravity. Her mother was killed by a dark warrior as a child(I don't know much else from there. I for some reason stopped watching DT's series after Realm Wars ended). As for my version of Zora in this AU, her personality and design is still the same as the one portrayed in DT's series(the only difference is that she wears green outfits like Lloyd does) but her back story is different. My version in this AU is that she is Lloyd's younger sister who lost her memories when she was real young and ran away from home afterwards. She spent her life self training herself in the ninja ways. After meeting Lloyd after so many years a spark ignited in her mind that brought back her lost memories and she unlocked her true potential. Zora Garmadon has the same elemental powers as Lloyd. Zora's main weapon is a gold khopesh sword.

Mystery: Jenny Warren was a detective of the local precinct that was also trained in the ninja way by a mysterious master and she was an expert marksman. With these skills she was the one in charge of investigations into the incidents involving the Ninja and she became quite acquainted with the Ninja, but then one investigation led to something wrong. She wounded up catching a glimpse of a battle between a ghost Cole and a ghost Clouse who used what little magic he still remembered to fight. He cast a dark fog to blind Coles vision but little did Jenny know that it had a negative effect on humans like herself when breathed in. She passed out and Cole took her to a hospital. When she awoke she was different from before. The fog she breathed in had filled her heart with darkness(and made her right eye stopped working) and she turned. She escaped from the hospital and began a new life. She still had all her skills from before but she decided to take on a new look. So she using her detective mind to think like a criminal, she expertly snuck into a Nindroid base and stole some of they're stuff for her new look. She took a ninja gi that the Nindroids usually wear and some techno armor too. She wore an eye patch over her disabled eye and wore a laser eye over that. She wore a black ninja hood and wore a black cape. As for her weapon she has a black katana and black sheath made from Nindroid tech too. I based her weapon off of RWBY's Adam Taurus but the difference is that her sheath transform into a sniper rifle instead of a regular one and her katana's blade doesn't have fire power like Adam's sword does. Her sword still absorbs energy like Adam's and she can charge that energy up for a ranged slash. And despite her physical appearance, she's actually strong enough to handle a sniper rifle one handed. With this new look she became a warrior by the name of Mystery, otherwise known as the Crazy Assassin. She's not a psychopathic type of villain like most but she is incredibly dangerous which is why they call her the Crazy Assassin. It didn't take the Ninja long to find out that Mystery was Jenny and the cause of her turn but they couldn't convince her to come with them to find a cure. Despite this she may commit her own crimes but will sometimes help the Ninja with they're troubles without them knowing its her(which her helping is rare by the way).

This fic will have 3 chapters of information and the 3rd chapter will be the prologue of the Dimensional Royale story.


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Prologue

System: "Activating... Activating... Activating... CROSS System activation, confirmed. Beginning multidimensional observation." A loud noise of activation starts but then quickly drops. "Error... Error... Error... Dimensional friction detected. Warning. Probability of phase collapse increased by 30%. Adjusting to Plan β. Reducing scope of observation. Selecting new potential catalyst samples." We see brief flashes of four people. A man in a green trench coat and long brown with a large green dual edge sword. A man in black clothes and long purple hair with a single katana. A boy in a green ninja outfit and blonde hair with a large gold katana. And a boy in a navy blue trench coat and white hair with a monstrous arm and a large mechanical sword. "Singularity secured. Beginning construction of Phantom Field." That noise from earlier comes again and this time a large lit up room appears indicating a successful creation. "Phantom Field completion rate: 95%. Phase collapse undetected. Proceeding with Plan β. Summoning sample." Suddenly the boy in the green trench coat appears. Identified as Aidan Verde from the world of Remnant.

Aidan: "Huh!? Where am I...? Was I teleported here...? No, wait, could this be one of Bitter's tricks?"

System: "Summoning successful. Sequence 014, clear."

Aidan: "Hmm?"

System: "Converting to Sequence 015. Checking vitals." Suddenly a large red light looms over Aidan.

Aidan: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're scanning!" Then the light disappears.

System: "Warning. Subjects right arm confirmed to be concealing an unfamiliar energy. Warning ignored. Skip sequences 016 to 021."

Aidan: "Would you stop mumbling to yourself and just listen to me!?"

System: "Acknowledged. Skip sequences 021 to 026."

Aidan: "Are you the one who brought me here?"

System: "Affirmative. This unit summoned the sample."

Aidan: "At least you're honest about it... So, where is this place? Merlot's laboratory? Argus military base?"

System: "Negative."

Aidan: "Okay, so where am I?"

System: "Another world."

Aidan: "What?"

System: "In the language of the sample, this space is most accurately described as 'another world.'"

Aidan: "Another world... As in, not my world. An entirely different world than the one I was in a few minutes ago."

System: "Affirmative."

Aidan: "Come on! Are you serious!? That sounds even worse than a fight with Crimson Blade."

System: "Sequence 026 complete. Proceeding to Sequence 027."

Aidan: "Hey, I still need some answers!"

System: "Updating subject's threat assessment... Constructing dummy object." Then a black version of the Huntsman appears.

Aidan: "Whoa! Is that... me!?" It gets into a fighting position.

System: "Beginning contact experiment."

Aidan: "Tch... You wanna fight, huh? We'll bring it on! I might not know what's going on, but I can take whatever you throw at me!"

Aidan Verde vs Aidan clone  
Theme: New World Project

System: "Sequence 028 clear. Proceeding-" She cut herself off. "Warning. Unexpected sample detected. 30 seconds until materialization."

Aidan: "Huh? What kinda nonsense are you talking now? Hurry up and get me out-" I was cut off by the new 'sample' being summoned. It was a girl in purple with black cat ears and tail. Identified as Angel Neko from Remnant.

Angel: "Ugh! Quit it, Gretel! Uh- What!? A-Aidan!?"

Aidan: "You... Angel!? What are you doing here!?"

System: "Case 008 confirmed. Converting to contact experiment pattern X." Black versions of me and Angel appear.

Angel: "Case 008? Is that... me?"

Aidan: "Uugh... More experiments?" The clones get into fighting position.

System: "Restarting contact experiment."

Angel: "Aidan...? What's going on...?"

Aidan: "We can talk later. Right now I've got some asses to kick."

Angel: "You're fighting them? L-Let me help too!"

Aidan: "Heh... Thanks, I could use the help."

Aidan Verde and Angel Neko vs Aidan and Angel clones  
Theme: New World Project

System: "Pattern X, clear. Phase neutralization complete. Confirming sample fixation. CROSS System Phase One, complete. Beginning Phase Two."

Angel: "Huh? There's more?"

Aidan: "They just don't learn. Come get some!" But then everything goes pitch black.

Angel: "Eep!"

Aidan: "Whoa! Wh-What the-!? A power outage?"

System: "Ladies and gentlemen! People of every different place and time! People of the physical, the metaphysical, and everything in between! Thank you all so much for waiting! Let the 37th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament COMMENCE!" When things get clear again we're all of a sudden standing in Beacon Academies front courtyard.

Aidan: "Uh huh..."

Angel: "..."

Aidan: "Let the WHAT commence!?" We're just completely ignored and left confused.


End file.
